Broken Promises
by Colorslander
Summary: Oneshot MariahxRay. Ray goes back to Hong Kong to meet his friends but with a chance encouters he realizes that Mariah has changed very much.


****

Broken promises

By Silent Shadow

~*~*~*~

A/N: My turn at a MariahxRay fic. It took me awhile to write this because I couldn't get it to flow very well. :P. Not to mention there are a billion ways to spell "Ray". I usually like Rei but since I use Mariah's American name I decided to use Ray, (and it is Ray not Rai). So anyways enjoy my pile of crap,

__

The train clicked away on its tracks steadily towards its destination taking with it a mellow yet excited passenger. Ray sat rigidly in the uncomfortable seats trying to ignore the yearning glances of young ladies to uncomfortable to talk to him. It was harder to ignore the adoring stares of the younger children who had seen Ray beyblading with the rest of his team.

Ray decided to mimic Kai to his greatest potential to ward off pestering bystanders. It was working, for now. He knew that if someone were to try to initiate the conversation he would automatically reform back to his usual polite and attentive behavior, no matter how dense the conversation is. It was his only hope the train would reach Hong Kong soon. As if the train was yielding to his quiet desires a loud bing was set off in all the cars. It was signaling that they had arrived to their destination.

Ray quickly gathered his few belonging he packed with him on this brief trip and walked briskly off the musty trains trying to ignore the crestfallen faces of those who were to gathering courage to talk to him. Ray stretched trying to relax the tension that built up from staying in the 'Kai' position for the past numeral hours, how did that boy do it? After he took a minute to evaluate where he was he decided that he has been gone from Hong Kong to long and needed help to find his way.

The Bey Breakers had made it big after winning the junior national championships, began to take other new challenges that had come their way. They had won nearly every fight that had come their way, their popularity was soaring and the money had poured on them without them really comprehending what was going on. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of the Bey Breakers, it was pretty weird to see people wearing white shirts with his face plastered on it. Needless to say it was a good life, the more battles they won the better the living (and if he must tell you each have their own mansions spread on each livable continent.)

But even for those who love it, beyblading takes more out of you then you think, going on a Beyblading "tour" for two months took the wind out of them. They were due for a nice vocation so they all went their separate ways. Tyson went back to his dojo, Kai to his secluded mansion with his 'family', Max went to America to visit him mom… and Emily, and Kenny was going to a computer camp somewhere out in Japan. Ray decided it was about time he went home to the White Tigers, it's been forever since he had last seen them, in fact four years.

Four years of no contact was made by his former team, even Mariah's constant letters and phone calls diminished. He couldn't place all the blame on them; he was the one that was always too busy to read the mail and answer the phone. Four years… he was seventeen now.

He saw a faint reflection on himself on the dirty glass plane of the train. There wasn't such a significant change that one could not recognize him from his childhood, but there was enough to be quite shocked how he turned out. His once chubby cute face grew strong handsome and had sharp features that made you never forget his face. His notable feature was his piercing eyes that had gotten progressively more mesmerizing over the years. He gotten a darker tan and he had also cut his hair, yes it happened and he wasn't too happy.

It was just after Halloween and Tyson, even though he was sixteen and way to old, went trick or treating and didn't come back till dawn the next morning (the police escorted him home because he was bothering the neighborhood). As you could guess he ate it all in one day, and when I say all I mean all twenty bags full. Well Max helped, too. Wired with sugar and obviously not thinking strait, he devised a plan to cut off Ray's hair in the night as a practical joke. Max was to wired to stop him and Kenny was afraid of stopping Tyson from doing anything in such a 'bizarre' state of mind. His only hope was if that Kai would for some reason step out and tell them not to. He was doomed.

Ray grimaced when he remembered waking up next to a pail of jet-black hair that use to be his. He wondered about the reaction of his ex-teammates to his older short hair version, but what he really wanted to see his how him teammates looked now that all this time slipped by without warning. Yes he would like to see how they all aged, especially Mariah.

Hong Kong hadn't changed too much, there was still the bustle of people, mostly tourists, eager to see the sites or just go home… home. The streets weren't exactly clean but it wasn't dirt poor. The streets had grown brown from the mud tracking shoes of thousands of people that beat upon it everyday. The tightly packed building were all small cute looking shops with interesting trinkets only occasionally occupied but a few eager tourists. Dwarfing them was the occasional large glass buildings that intimidated people as it reached to the sky declaring their dominance.

The streets were crammed into a small cracked sidewalk, people were shoulder to shoulder going with the flow of the people not even sure where they will be taken except for the few who try to struggle their way unavailingly opposing the normal current. There were so many nameless faces he say that day which bumped into to him he wasn't sure why he noticed this one particular person.

A small hooded figure, probably a bum, wearing a gray shawl like a cape covering his or her face. The person had a relatively small frame but he/her hit Ray hard so he had almost stumbled and without an apology the figure slipped away quickly. Ray's had instinctively reached inside his pocket searching for something that was no longer there. The silent person had stole his wallet.

"Hey stop," he yelled which was a stupid mistake. Like s/he was going to stop, instead s/he began to run past the crowd bumping into random people knocking over their shopping items. No one decided to stop her because no one seemed to want to get involved, typical of people all over the world, Ray didn't know why this time he was furious.

He began to chase after the rushing figure who's face was still hidden under the ragged attire clutching his wallet deep into their chest. Just when he thought he could get to her because he had an easiest time pushing through the crowds she dodged into a small alleyway void of people. Cursing he hoped that the mysterious individual wasn't fast when running without the crowd.

The chase was short lived. Although the person was fast, Ray proved that he was faster, besides they were running to a dead end. A small rickety fence that went up to about his shoulder height blocked his/her escape, he had whoever it was trapped. However undaunted by this obstacle the person jumped and grabbed on the edge of the fence pulling themselves up for a desperate exit. Forgetting that he prided himself on manners and chivalrous behavior he yanked the culprit down by their ankle crashing them down in front of him.

Angrily he yanked his wallet out of the delinquent's hands and in an irritated tone asked, "Who are you?" Of course the person said nothing and Ray frowned. He quickly glanced I his wallet to check if everything was there. His money was all there but more importantly the pictures of the his teammates, the White Tigers, and a picture of a younger Mariah and him were all in order. He diverted his attention back to the figure who was ready to make another hasty get away.

"I don't think so," he said raising a brow and then pulled down the hood to get a better view of him thief's face. He didn't expect what he saw.

Long bright rose-colored hair tumbled down across a girl's face. Amber eyes full of guilt, surprise, and shame shone at him from a pretty but dirt smudged face.

"Mariah?"

The simple word sent shock waves across the alleyway, it froze them in their places staring at eah other. Both were afraid to move, like a deer in headlights. Ray then made another one of his stupid mistakes, he moved toward Mariah. Frightened Mariah scrambled up across the fence and ran as fast as she could as if a demon was chasing after her. Ray was too surprised to run after her, it wasn't the most intelligent days of his life.

~*~*~Later:

He needed to find Mariah, he needed an explanation but first he needed a place to stay. It wasn't entirely to hard because where he lived was a tourist trap and hotels wanted a taste of the profit. Rooms were always affordable, to him at least but he soon found that he didn't need money, all he needed was his face.

"Excuse me miss," he tapped the desk of the receptionist to get her attention, "I need a room."

"Could you wait a second sir I'm busy," said the dull voice coming from the somewhat shallow looking girl staring intently at cheap romance novel absorbed into it and filling her nails absentmindedly at the same time.

Ray just tapped louder, he really needed to secure a room before he went Mariah hunting. This only annoyed the girl further as she made a loud noise in her voice to signal that she heard and she didn't care.

"Miss-"

"Oh shut up," she said fed up looking from her thin book. The color drained from her face when she just realized she mouthed off none other then Ray of the Blade Breakers team. Ray, the boy that came from nothing in Hong Kong and emerged the hero of the town, the every person in this town looked up to.

"I'm so sorry," she said trying to get of her seat to shake his hand but he had she fell when her legs got tied up with the chairs legs. She quickly recovered and slammed in the desk, she obviously forgot it was there in a rush to meet him.

After catching her breath she opened up her book and said, "There's a wonderful room on the second floor, our very best!"

"No that's Ok, I really just want a small room…"

"Don't be silly your majesty!" she said shocking Ray a bit, he had people suck up to him before but never call him majesty. He could feel her overyly made up lips on his butt.

"Really it's ok…"

"It's totally on me too!" she said smiling jumping over the desk. Which needless to say amazed him, and took his bags and began to cart them off herself.

Ray knew it was useless to try and stop her, this had happened many times before. He just had the strange idea that her as only the room giver did not have the authority to give out free rooms. Oh well, he might as well enjoy it.

~*~*~

Ray was getting frustrated in this town, he had searched Mariah's old house, the phone book, but she wasn't even listed. He's probably searched every inch on Hong Kong and still couldn't find her.

His legs were aching and he was getting hungry, he wasn't sure if he had walked so long in his life. He spotted a small café that look inviting so he walked in. It was pretty quiet but he could tell they got a fair amount of business. He sat down on the mildly comfortable elastic chairs and put his head on his hands. 'Where could she be?'

"Ray?" a bewildered voice shook him out of his trance. A burly man had shadowed him completely from light. His strong face showed little emotion as well as little intelligence. The dominating teenager, his waiter, face's stretched and pulled to show complete surprise, Ray was sure his eyes would be wide from surprise if he could see them from is bushy eyebrows.

"Gary," he said slightly astonished Gary was working at a restaurant, "Well isn't this a day for surprises!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked and then remembered what he was doing, "And what would you like to order?"

"Gary why are you a waiter?" he asked, "I would have thought you might have eaten this place out of business first." He meant it as a joke but from Gary's sudden stiff posture he could tell that he didn't appreciate it.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" he said ignoring the question.

"Gary come off it and just talk with me, please."

"Or perhaps you don't want to order anything. If that's so then you must leave, no loitering aloud."

"Fine," Ray sighed, "I'll order tea and some steamed noodles if you answer my question."

"…" Ray almost thought he was going to reject the offer but instead he scribbled the order down, "What do you want?"

"Why are you working here for starters."

"For money, why else?"

He totally missed what the point of the question, "Ok then where does Mariah live?"

Gary stopped and began to think for a second, which made him look strange, "I don't think she would like it a lot if I told you."

Ray waved some money, "How about a generous tip then?"

"… She lives in the apartment building 104 next to the waste dump," he said reluctantly, "On the second floor, third door on the right."

"There? But… how did she end up there?" he asked bewildered remembering those apartments back when he was a kid was worse then living in the dump itself.

"No more questions," he said with a hint that he could be bribed no more. He walked away with his order pad clutched tightly in his hands. Ray wouldn't be surprised that if the pad crumpled in his enormous hands; he was gripping it so hard.

A few minutes later Gary returned with his meal and silently put it down, neither Ray nor he exchanging a word. Ray poked at with his chopsticks not really wanting to eat. He stared at Gary expectantly but Gary just turned and left.

"Gary…"

Gary stopped at the words he uttered and then said, "I won't tell you anymore because I can't Ray. You gotta ask Mariah about them, I can't tell you much. Not my place." He walked away again.

He threw some bills on the table, left his food untouched (perhaps then Gary could eat it) and walked away hastily running Mariah's address over and over again in his head so as not to forget it. He had a lot of questions and he had a feeling Mariah had all the answers.

~*~*~

The neighborhood had gotten serially worse since he last saw it. The sky was a murky brown, it was horrible to breathe in it. The stench was more horrible mixed with trash, blood, and for some reason the smell of rotten eggs. The sight was depressing in itself, homeless, shoeless beggars wandering around in the trash, besides them no one dared to be outside. The buildings were unkempt and falling apart. The windows were either broke or so dirty they passed the line of being transparent.

Building's '104' painted on the side was melding in to the yellowish paint of the building. Ray walked inside of the building, the paint was peeling. Inside the apartment it smelled like urine and vomit, a combination he never wanted again to smell. Not trusting the elevator he walked up the narrow trash filled stairs trying to ignore the smell.

"Second floor, third door on the right," he said noticing the ragged brown door that was Mariah's. Sucking in his breath and wishing for the best he knocked on the door, but since it was so thin it rattled uncomfortably and for a second he wondered if it was going fall in. Instead the door's whining died down and he heard a shuffle in the room coming closer. Ray wondered why they even put the door in the first place since anyone could hear through it or break it down when they wanted in.

There was shuffling of feet for a moment and then clear footsteps drawing near, Ray gulped hoping for the best. The door cautiously opened and the face of a delicate and pretty young woman peeped out.

"Mariah…"

The color drained from her face and for a second time had stopped and once again they wordlessly gazed at each other. Then after gaining her senses Mariah tried to close the door but Ray reacted quickly and put he extended one foot in its past. Mariah hissed and used all her force to slam the door in his foot, Ray winced in pain but he didn't move.

"Ray get your foot out of my doorway or I will remove it my own painful and personal way," Mariah said threateningly. Ray was shocked at the venom practically dripping in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" he said frowning at the less the warm welcome.

"I find it annoying when traitors come back when they decide they want something."

"Are we back on the 'traitor' thing again," he said angrily, "It thought we cleared that up years a go."

"You saw what you wanted to see," she said angrily, "Just go away."

"Not until you are going to explain everything about to me. Like you trying to my steal stuff, I never thought you would swoop so low."

"Yeah well not everyone has your prestige and money, I've got to make money somehow."

"What about the White Tigers?"

"You are really ignorant are you," she said narrowing her bronzed eyes shinning with an untold emotion, "How much money do you think I could get from spinning tops? You have to learn something Ray, unless you're the best you are nothing. Do you know how hard it is to get a job nowadays? No, what was I thinking, of course not almighty God Ray."

"If you tried…"

"Yeah like it's that easy. I can't-" she said bitterly.

"What's stopping you?" he countered but was cut off when he heard a strangled cry from inside. It was loud and the building was quiet so it echoed unrelentlessly in the hallways. Although it was a powerful cry it was obvious it came from a soft vulnerable source.

Mariah cursed under her breath and Ray's eyes opened revelation.

"Is that… Mariah…" he stuttered without blinking. Mariah quickly shut the door, this time Ray didn't try to stop her. From behind the door he heard a quiet and calm shush and cross between a sweet melody and a tired sigh.

Mariah has a kid?

The though rang through Ray's head over and over again. He debated within his head whether or not to knock on the door but decided against it. The kid just finally calmed down, besides he doubted she would open the door.

He quietly left the building his head full of questions. All he wanted is to get answers but he didn't think that they would be as easy as a yes or no. In fact he had a feeling once he got the answers he would be as confused when he was asking the questions.

~*~*~

It wasn't like her, Mariah had changed. He could remember the strong confident girl who always knew what to say.

She never faltered on her beliefs, she had a goal and she never stopped to fight for it. She was as sharp as a nail and usually kept a cool head.

Mariah was a loyal friend, she was there for him…

Mariah was Mariah. Forever and a day but I guess forever ended somewhere along forever ended.

Sometimes passes you by without you noticing and you lost something dear. You want to go back and reclaim the time you so ignorantly threw away. But it's impossible.

When will we start to fight for something we love, when we are finally trapped into a corner with no other option?

When will we finally live life the way it's suppose? When you're on your death bed hanging onto something… anything by a thread.

When will your open your eyes to see a dying world. After you to far deep into life to change, suffocating in ignorance's embrace?

What happened to you Mariah? What made you change? Why won't you tell me?

I can't help you Mariah unless you tell me, let me save you…

~*~*~

_A child of no more then the age of seven toddled her way to see her bestest of best friend, Ray. It was dark, really dark, even the starts were hiding in fear of the eternal night._

"Ray, Ray I'm lost. Maybe we shouldn't have looked for my ribbon," she yelled hoping to grab the attention of her friend but there was silence. Mariah was alone.

"Ray please help me. I can't find my way," she said with tears pouring down her cheeks. No one came.

Scared out of her wits she began to run calling for Ray to find her. Running blindly to nowhere, it started to rain. The more she ran the more scared she became, the wilder she became. The rain soon pelted the ground changing the dirt into mud, she still ran recklessly on the slippery path.

Thunder crashed, she slipped, she was on a hill. She began to scream as she was going to stumble down the steep hill but two small arms encircled her waist preventing her fall.

"Ray," she said between gulps of breath. She turned her head and she barely make out the outline of his face, but she knew it was him. She buried her head in his chest hugging him surprising him, he wasn't sure what to say.

"I found your ribbon," he said trying to show the silk pink band that she always put up in her hair. She sniffled a little, let go of him, and then gratefully took her ribbon.

"I was lost, I couldn't find you," she finally said.

He smiled and used his hand to dry her face from tears and rain, "Don't worry. When you are in trouble I'll come."

"Come and save me? You promise?"

"Yeah, when you need me," he said smiling. Mariah returned the smile and hugged him again, sealing the promise. And the heavens above stopped raining to watch the two move quietly together back to their homes.

~*~*~

"I'm here Mariah, let me save you," he murmured looking at the sky. He was at one of the few places at Hong Kong that wasn't full of bustling people and packed buildings, he was at the park. The park he made the promise once to Mariah.

It was quiet here, just the way he liked it. Just staring mindlessly in the sky, trying not to think to hard. Only one thought had occasionally seeped into his troubled mind.

"Let me save you…"

"You can't, you missed your chance…"

The female voice harshly brought Ray back to reality, he looked behind him for the source and saw a grim face behind him. He immediately rolled over and sat to see face her when he noticed a small bundle in her arms.

"Is that…"

A small coo confirmed his belief and a tiny fist protruded out of the blankets and next an angelic face.

"He looks like you," he said correctly assuming it was a male. The baby responded delightedly to the sound of his voice.

"…" Mariah averted her attention from the delicate armload to her old friend.

"Does he look like his father?"

"I don't know," is all she could reply.

"How could you not know?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said stubbornly unconsciously gripping her child harder.

"I want to help you, you have to help me."

"It's too late. Your chance is gone. You promised you'd be there when I needed you but you weren't."

"I'm here now…"

"You promised, you weren't, too late…"

"Mariah please… tell me," he said pleadingly as he gripped her shoulder with his right and used the left to lift her face so he could see directly into her eyes, "Tell me."

To his surprise she began crying, her eyes filled with a pain unimaginable, "You promised a long time ago and I waited but you never came… not even when I screamed for help."

~*~*~

_It had been a hard time without you Ray. I wasn't lying when I said unless you're the best, you are nothing. We had no money and there where only a few job openings left in Hong Kong. Unemployment was sky rocketing and no one would pay to see amateur beyblade fighters._

They had all paid to see you play though Ray…

It was hard but the White Tigers staid together for a long time, our hope hanging by a thread. We wanted to stay together but it was like standing on the very edge of a cliff. One push would destroy us beyond repair.

August 2, a Wednesday night starless night, a chill in the air but not from the cold. I had gone to get food; Gary had gone on a binge again eating everything in sight. I didn't want to go out during the night, it wasn't safe. But I had too much pride to say no.

Pride is a sin. Pride will kill and invincible man. It will destroy a foolish woman.

I began to walk home with bags of food under my arm when I noticed two figures behind me, stalking me. I thought I could take them on…

"You better stop of you know what is good for you," I said daring them to come closer. I was stupid, they were twice the size of me. Did I really think they would be interested in spinning tops as a battle?

I instinctively reached for my blade (why I had no idea, perhaps it just gave me comfort) but before I could grip it a hand protruded out of the alley I was standing next to and dragged me down.

I began to kick for my life, for the first time I panicked. I had no idea what was going on but then again… I did. I can't remember everything around me but…I have perfect detail of what is going on.

It sounds confusing but I was too, I don't think I'll ever understand what really went on. But I know this, it was my first time I felt the chill of real fear, the fist time I felt the hand of pain, he first time I cried real tears.

I was pulled down, three against one, what is it really fair? They used me as their toy, they hurt me in a way I could never go back to the way I was. I screamed for help, I beyond screamed for help.

Do you want to know who I called for help?

"RAY RAY! RAY PLEA-," when my mouth was covered by foreign element. I screamed help to you, because all I could think was 'He promised he'd be there when I need him. He promised he'd be there when I need him… he promised.'

You promised…

There was never a night I needed you more Ray, never. Even after the three left me cold, ashamed, confused, disgusted, alone, ravaged, bleeding next to the garbage all I could think of is our promise. "Come Ray, come and save me"

I was lost more then I had ever been before, I needed you Ray. You never came.

Not when my friends had to leave me to find jobs.

Not when I found out I was with their child.

Not when I went nearly homeless because of all the expenses.

You never came when I cried, when I weeped, when I wished. I tried to call and even wrote though you fan mail, but you never replied.

You had not come when I needed you and you were never going to come back.

You promised...

You broke your promise...

~*~*~

Mariah couldn't hide her tears anymore, she closed her eyes tightly and the small crystal like tears fell upon her own child's face. The child too began to cry aggravated by the wetness and perhaps feeling the agony of his mother.

"Mariah… I'm so sorry Mariah," he said putting his arm around her drawing him closer for comfort.

"You always said," she said finally, "You would be there but I waited and…"

"I'm here now," he said cradling her like she was cradling her child. For years now she had to live alone with no one to comfort her. Now Ray was here consoling her she could not do anything but cry.

Crying of the weariness she felt. Weary of her responsibility as a mother, of her shame she carried of being rape, of her guiltiness of not giving her child a wonderful life. But now she was with Ray, he had come after all with arms open. For the first time in his arms she felt safe.

Safe from the nameless faces watching waiting take advantage of her again. The faces that would take her child away when she couldn't bring food to her baby anymore.

"You came…," she said looking at him, "You came and… I yelled at you. I'm so sorry. I had to hate somebody because I was tired of hating myself. You were so easy to hate but it wasn't your fault. You came an I-"

Ray silenced her ramblings with his hand. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I promise I'll be around for you… and the rest of the White Tigers from now on."

Mariah said nothing but pulled away from his embrace sniffling trying to regain her composure. Her son noticing the better change of her mother started to gurgle with happiness and clasped his hands.

"I'm sorry for not being there sooner though," he said staring at his child.

There was a pause and Mariah stared first at her son's own radiant face and then at Ray's comforting and handsome face. She leaned over and her gentle lips softly skimmed against his own. He pulled back in sort of a surprise (and in a way very pleasant surprise), his face turning to a lovely sort of crimson color.

"I would say that perhaps… you came right time," she said smiling at him before pulling him in for a second round.

Perhaps we live in our pasts because something happened that hit them so hard they fear anything else. They fear the future, perhaps the future will become worse then what happened. Because when we think of future we think of hope, and that's the last thing they want

The past is an excuse not to live in the present, a way to make them hide from the world. The past, even the worst of ones, gives you a sort of protection, a bubble from the world. But one thing is certain. What is done is done. What happened in the past cannot be changed no matter how hard we wish. To live in the past is meaningless.

As you cannot drive a car looking backwards, you can't live your life in the past. Is a smart thing never to forget in the past, but to dwell in it you will never be able to experience what life is. To give up what happened, to give up what should have could have happened, to give up the if's will help you live a better life later on.

Looking upon the couple on the baby on that warm spring day I would have to say, the future does indeed look bright for them.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sounds sort of preachy doesn't it. Yeah it wasn't my best work, it was sort of rushed but atleast I finished it. Well nothing much to say, RAYxMARIAH FOREVER!


End file.
